Age, race and sex specific trends in childhood drowning rates in the United States, from 1971 through 1988 were studied. This study is the first to examine age specific trends. Previous studies have shown two distinct populations to be at risk of drowning, white toddlers and adolescent males (particularly black adolescent males). Results showed that, while there have been marked decreases in drowning rates in both white and black adolescent males, there have been only slight decreases in drowning rates among toddlers. In the white population toddlers have surpassed adolescents as the age group at highest risk of drowning. In the black population adolescent males remained the group at highest risk throughout the time period. The interventions to prevent drowning vary with age. The results from this study not only help us to see the effectiveness of past interventions but also should aid us in targeting future interventions.